From This Moment
by Eloradenin of the Wolves
Summary: Series of Oneshot Songfics about Love and Family revolving around the Hetalia characters. Most of the ukes are genderbent and several OCs are introduced  aka the capitals and other cities .  Majority of the songs used are country.
1. Chapter 1

I Loved Her First

Antonio stood silently with all of the other guests as he watched his precious daughter share her first dance with her husband.

"Man are you crying?" Gilbert chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "She's still alive you know. Not like she's leaving you forever."

"Gilbert don't be so insensitive Mon Ami, she's Toni's precious little girl. You just wait till someone takes Courtney from you. Then you'll understand how it feels."

Gilbert looked over at his 17 year old daughter standing (perhaps a little too close) with Aaron Jones. He gave a little growl and made a note to interrogate the boy about his intentions...later.

"You know that I'm pleased that we're in-laws now though Mon Ami."

Antonio smiled at his friends in a show of thanks for their help in making the situation lighter. He especially tried to give Francis a jovial grin before turning his attention back to the dancing pair.

Roslyn Carreido (now Roslyn Bonnefoy) glided elegantly across the floor in the arms of her husband. Piere Bonnefoy held her close and whispered tender and intimate words into her ear. She giggled happily like a young schoolgirl once more and the rest of the room seemed to disappear into a fog of light. There was only her, Piere, and the start of their life together.

Antonio continued to watch them even as Lovina came over and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to break down idiot?"

Antonio laughed and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears away before his wife could call him an emotional weakling. But Lovina surprised him by leaning up and kissing him gently letting her own tears fall with his.

"It's all right. Just for today you can show your weak side to the world."

Antonio chuckled and kissed her again ignoring the eye roll from his teenage son.

"Do you remember the first time we held Roslyn?" he whispered gently in his wife's ear.

"How could I forget...you about collapsed to the floor with her in your arms, overwhelmed by your emotions. I was about to tell the nurse to take you from her so you wouldn't accidentally crush her."

Antonio chuckled a bit.

"But you were the first one she smiled at." Lovina continued softly, "And you were the first one to make her laugh."

He nodded as the memories came back.

"Those were the first moments when I truly felt like a father."

Lovina took his face in her hands and brought their foreheads together.

"She told me once when she was like 7 that she was going to marry you some day. I told her that she would have to go through me first and that I would put up a good fight."

Antonio laughed profusely at that and placed his hands over his loves.

"You really care for me enough to fight for me?"

Lovina smirked and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah don't ask me why but I love you with all my heart...moron."

Antonio chuckled and kissed back with as much love and enthusiasm to leave his beloved breathless.

Their kiss ended just as the dance did and they joined in with the clapping of all the other guests. The newlyweds came over to them and Roslyn ran into her father's arms.

"I love you papa. I'm so happy that you helped me get to where I am now. You'll always have a major place in my heart. You too mama."

Lovina smiled and stroked her grown daughter's hair careful of the jewels pinned carefully throughout.

"We love you too bambina."

Antonio held her close and murmured into her hair.

"How did you grow up so fast? Just yesterday you were a little freckle faced thing and today you're a beautiful grown woman."

"Oh Papa." Roslyn sniffled into his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I'll always be your little girl."

"I promise to take the best care of her sir. And to love her with everything I have to give." Piere smiled holding out his hand for Antonio to shake.

"You'd better." Antonio grinned and shook his son-in-law's hand warmly, "I could tell from the first moment I saw you with her that it was only going to be a matter of time before you took her from us. You really are perfect for each other." He stopped and looked seriously into the young man's eyes, "But never forget that I loved her first."

Piere nodded with a smile.

"Wi sir; I could never forget that."

Antonio nodded back and turned his daughter over to her husband's care and watched with tears in his eyes as the two walked away to greet their other guests.

~10 months later~

Piere Bonnefoy cradled his baby girl in his arms as his wonderful wife slept, watched over by her, slightly too over attentive, mother.

He ignored the tears pouring down his face as he lifted the infant's tiny hands up to his mouth and kissed them tenderly.

"I will never let you go my little miracle." He whispered to his sleeping daughter as he rocked her carefully.

A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the older man present in the room.

"Now do you understand how hard it was to let my little miracle go?"

~End~

_Authors Note:_

_For those that are interested in knowing...Roslyn is the human name for my OC Madrid, her younger brother is Serafino my OC Naples, and Piere is the human name of my OC Paris._

_I hope people enjoyed this tender little bit of fluff! ;D_


	2. Hiatus

Hiatus:

This is to inform readers and followers of this story that this and all my other Hetalia fanfics will be moving to my other account. This is so that the people watching my non Hetalia stories do not continue to be disappointed by the notices that I have published an update to one of my Hetalia stories and not one of my other anime stories.

For those that are following this story and wish to continue reading...my other pen name is JulietVargas.

Thankyou! And have a nice day! ;D


End file.
